


Just Another (hopefully not too cliche) Clace Fic

by SuperBaekTrash



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBaekTrash/pseuds/SuperBaekTrash
Summary: The title says it all ;)





	Just Another (hopefully not too cliche) Clace Fic

Jace slashed at a shax demon in front of him and it shrunk and disintegrated. With her back to Jace, Clary stabbed a raum demon in the eye. Ichor splashed on her neck and burned her skin, but then the demon shrank and disintegrated.

Jace and Clary turned to each other; sweat running down their faces, blood trickling from various cuts, ripped gear, they threw their arms around each other. They had survived another battle. Together.

* * *

When they stepped away from each other, they examined each other for any bad cuts or bruises like always. Jace ran his hands down Clary's arms. Nothing bad. He noticed her hand on her stomach. He tensed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just a shallow cut," Clary replied.

He guided her down the alley underneath a street light. "Let me see, Clary."

She peeled her hand from her stomach.

The tension lifted from his chest. The cut was pretty shallow; an  _iratze_  should do it. He pulled out his stele and began drawing healing runes on Clary.

"We really shouldn't be demon hunting one week before our wedding day," Clary muttered.

"What's the fun in that?" Jace said without taking his focus away from the runes. He finished the last one and looked up at Clary. "Let's go home."

She nodded and Jace opened a portal to the Institute.

"What were you two  _thinking_?" Isabelle exclaimed once she saw them. "You're getting married in a week!"

"Chill out Iz, it was just some stupid raum and shax demons," Jace said nonchalantly.

Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to take a shower," Clary declared.

"I'll go pick up something at Taki's," Jace said.

Towel in her hair, tank top and shorts on, Clary sat on the bed eating fries and looking through her sketchbook while Jace showered. Clary had never ripped out any drawings from her sketchbooks so a lot of her oldest art was still in her sketchbook. There were  _so_  many drawings of Jace–and a few of Sebastian. Probably of when she was in the apartment with him and Jace.

She heard the bathroom door open and quickly shut her sketchbook.

"What's that?" Jace asked.

She turned to look at him. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and was drying his hair with another. "Just an old sketchbook," she said.

"How many drawings of me are in there?" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Clary rolled her eyes.

Jace walked over to the closet and picked out a pair of pants and an underwear. He tossed his towel on the bed and put the clothes on. Clary tried not to look at him. Even after almost six years together, she still couldn't believe he was all hers–hers to look at, touch, kiss, and  _other things_.

"You don't have to look away, Clary," he said as if sensing sensing what she was thinking. "I'm all yours– _only_  yours."

A smile formed at the corner of her mouth. He tossed his other towel aside and sat next to her on the bed. He leaned close to her and planted a kiss on her lips.

She took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders. "Jace, I have to tell you something."

"Okay..." he said.

"I'm... I'm..." she took another deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

A smile spread across Jace's face. "Really?"

"I wouldn't joke about something like this."

He threw his arms around her in a tight hug. "I'm going to be a father," he whispered. He froze and moved back from her. "You're keeping it right? You don't have to, maybe you think we're moving too fast. Or maybe you just–"

"I'm keeping it, Jace. You  _are_  going to be a father."

He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. "I love you," he muttered against her lips.

"I love you too," she said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was the first fic I've ever written so sorry if it's kind of cheesy. All feedback is greatly appreciated thank you!


End file.
